ZOOM (Israel)
ZOOM ( ) is an Israeli kids cable television channel. It launched on December 2, 2012 (HOT) and launched on June 3, 2013 (Yes). It is owned by Imagine Media. Current Series Original series Live Action Comedy * Amile (August 25, 2013 – present) (HOT only) * The Geeks Club (February 16, 2014 – present) (HOT only) * Tzafuf (2017 – present) (HOT only) Sketch Comedy * Shevet Tzotzelet (October 5, 2014 – present) (Yes only) Variety programs * The Slow and The Furious (February 16, 2014 – present) * Hip Hop Break (August 5, 2014 – present) Live Action * Wizards vs Aliens (February 20, 2013 – present) * Rosh Gadol (August 25, 2013 - January 16, 2014) (yes only) (April 8, 2015 – present) (both yes and HOT) * Deadtime Stories (August 1, 2014 – present) *''Chica Vampiro'' (February 21, 2016) * Wild Horses (February 1, 2016) Animated Series * Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion (January 28, 2013 – present) * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (March 17, 2014 – present) * Get Ace (October 26, 2014 – present) * Tromba Trem (December 21, 2014 – present) * Buzz Bumble (March 4, 2015 – present) * Jar Dwellers SOS (May 25, 2015 - present) * Digimon Frontier (August 30, 2015 – present) * Lanfeust Quest (October 11, 2015 – present) * Legends of Chima (November 1, 2015 – present) * Little Robots (May 1, 2016 - present) * Sheeping Raider (June 1, 2016 - present) * Regal Academy (2017 - present) * Glitter Force (2017 - present) * World of Winx (2017 - present) Current Shows On hiatus * Detentionaire (December 2, 2012 – present) (seasons 1-2. It is unknown if season 3 will air) * Iron Man: Armored Adventures (December 2, 2012 – present) * Transformers: Rescue Bots (June 6, 2013 – present) * Digimon Fusion (November 16, 2014 – present) (season 2 is coming soon) Reruns Live Action * Power Rangers Jungle Fury (December 2, 2012 – present) * Power Rangers RPM (December 2, 2012 – present) * Splatalot! (December 2, 2012 – present) * Split (December 2, 2012 - January 31, 2013, March 16, 2014 – present) (HOT only) * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (January 28, 2013 – present) * Power Rangers Mystic Force (February 26, 2013 – present) * Power Rangers Dino Thunder (June 3, 2013 – present) * HaShir Shelanu High School (July 12, 2013 – present) (yes only) * Power Rangers S.P.D. (November 6, 2013 – present) * Power Rangers Ninja Storm (March 29, 2015 – present) Animated * Spliced (December 2, 2012 – present) * Supa Strikas (January 22, 2013 – present) * The Gees (February 6, 2013 – present) * Bratz (May 3, 2013 – present) Upcoming Series Original series Animated Former Series Live Action * The Aquabats! Super Show! (December 2, 2012 - August 26, 2013) * Lightning Point (December 2, 2012 - January 6, 2013) * Really Me (December 2, 2012 - January 6, 2013) * Journey to Fearless (June 28, 2013 - June 30, 2013) * Alien Dawn (August 11, 2013 - October 21, 2013, January 28, 2014 - March 4, 2014) * Ha-Comedy Store (October 27, 2013 - February 26, 2014) * Crazy Hidden Camera (January 26, 2014 - 2 March 2014) Animated * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (December 2, 2012 - June 30, 2013, August 6, 2013 - September 12, 2013) * Teletubbies (December 2, 2012 - January 1, 2016) * Rescue Heroes (December 2, 2012 - August 26, 2013) * Zorro: Generation Z (January 7, 2013 - June 30, 2013) * One Minute Before (May 6, 2013 - June 30, 2013, January 5, 2014 - February 10, 2014) * G.I. Joe: Renegades (June 2, 2013 - August 5, 2013, December 11, 2013 - January 2, 2014) * Kaijudo (June 2, 2013 - June 23, 2014) * Action Dad (July 1, 2013 - August 5, 2013, November 14, 2013 - November 27, 2013, February 2, 2014 - February 13, 2014) * Digimon Adventure (August 25, 2013 - November 14, 2013, December 22, 2013 - January 27, 2014) * Grojband (August 26, 2013 - April 22, 2014) * Strange Hill High (August 26, 2013 - October 27, 2013, January 21, 2014 - February 13, 2014) * Wendy (September 15, 2013 - October 20, 2013) * Digimon Adventure 02 (November 17, 2013 - December 19, 2013) * The Trash Pack (November 28, 2013 - December 5, 2013) * Secret Millionaires Club (November 28, 2013 - April 24, 2014) * Digimon Data Squad (February 16, 2014 - June 16, 2014) * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (2012) (July 1, 2014 - August 5, 2014) * The Smurfs (April 16, 2013 - March 1, 2015) * Animal Mechanicals (January 9, 2014 - December 1, 2017) * Digimon Tamers (March 23, 2015 - June 1, 2015) Specials * One Direction: This Is Us (October 31, 2013) * Stan Lee's Mighty 7: Beginnings (February 20, 2015) Movies (as part of the "I Want a Movie" block) Animated * Alpha and Omega * Arthur and the Invisibles * Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard * Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds * Donkey Xote * El Ratón Pérez * Everyone's Hero * Fly Me to the Moon * Tristan et Iseut * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss Programming Blocks * ZOOM in the morning - The block aired in summer 2013 on weekday mornings and featured new episodes of Spliced, Bratz (two episodes in a row), The Smurfs (two episodes in a row), Action Dad, Supa Strikas, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Kaijudo, G.I. Joe: Renegades, Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Power Rangers Mystic Force and Splatalot!. * ZOOM's Action Heroes - The block airs on weekday afternoons and features new episodes of Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Supa Strikas, Zorro: Generation Z, Kaijudo, G.I. Joe: Renegades and Transformers: Rescue Bots. * ZOOM On Whatever You Want - The block airs every Saturday morning and features a marathon of a random series that the viewers pick at ZOOM's Facebook page. * I Want A Movie - The block airs every Saturday morning and features a movie. Category:Channels Category:Channels in Israel Category:HOT! (Israel) Category:Yes! (Israel) Category:OK KO!